The Remembering
The Remembering is the sixth episode of the first season of Yellowstone. It first aired on August 1, 2018. Plot summary John reveals a family secret to Monica, Jamie ramps up his political career, Beth pushes John too far, Kayce and Rip butt heads, and a new partnership threatens Yellowstone. (Paramount Network) Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *''Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) - credit only'' With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Fred Lehne as Carl Reynolds Co-Starring *Wendy Moniz as Governor Perry *Timothy Carhart as A.G. Stewart *Heather Hemmens as Melody Prescott *Michaela Conlin as Sarah Ngyuin *Rudy Ramos as Felix Long *Tokala Black Elk as Sam Stands Alone *Savonna Spracklin as Alice Wahl *Robert Mirabal as Principal Littlefield *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Bear Menor as Fighting Boy *Makayah Crawfoot as Stands Alone Daughter *Isaiah Crowfoot as Stands Alone Son *Noah D. Spears as Nathan *Kat Smith as Nurse Uncredited *Katherine Cunningham as Christina *Ambyr M. Reyes as Paige Nutter Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren *Production Designer: Ruth De Jong *Director of Photography: Ben Richardson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Taylor Sheridan Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producer: David C. Glasser *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Producer: John Vohlers *Co-Producer: Ben Richardson *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Matias Alvarez *Unit Production Manager: Daniel Schneider *First Assistant Director: Christopher Carroll *Second Assistant Director: Alicia Dean *Second Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Additional Editor: Chad Galster *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Costume Designer: Ruth Carter *Assistant Costume Designer: Sandra Sedlik *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Cara Brower *Art Director: Caty Maxey *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Makeup: Greg Moon *Department Head Hairstylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Spencer Taylor *Script Supervisor: Steven Gehrke *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Lisa Gillespie *Stunt Coordinator: Wade Allen *"A" Camera Operator: Brian Sullivan *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Kelly Soll, Martin Zaharinov *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Production Supervisor: Sergio Rodriguez *Production Coordinator: Montana Peterson *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Accountant: Hala Gabriel *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistant to the Linsons: Brian Bennett *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Reed Smith LLP *Publicity Coordinator: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Zach Rasmussen *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: K.C. Olsen *Dailies by: Radar Mobile Studios *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Dailies Technician: John Cook *Supervising Location Manager: Mark Jarrett *Location Manager UT: Logan Cooper *Lead Scout: Rusty Tinder *Key Assistant Location Managers: Dustin Daniels, Zach Heine, Mitchell Jarrett, Yvette Yurcisin *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Supervising Sound Editor: Alan Murray *Re-Recording Mixers: Tim LeBlanc, Dean Zupancic *Music Editors: Joe Lisanti, Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Barbara Harris *Main Titles Designed by: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *iStock by Getty Images, Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Anheuser-Busch, Incorporated, Priefert Manufacturing *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images The Remembering.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 8.jpg Videos Kayce vs. Rip Fist Fight Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'Kayce vs. The Bear' Official BTS Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * The Remembering on IMDb * The Remembering on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 1 episodes